His And Hers
by H.J.Potter1998
Summary: Rose and Scorpius have always kept there distance but what if they cant anymore what if something happens and the elastic band comes reeling in? Magic like never before enters Hogwarts and who does it get cast upon?
1. Chapter 1

His steel and molten grey eyes shine with the light of the old arched windows which held Septembers last sunny days. He blinked and his long eyelashes touch his slender cheek which was pale as if he'd never seen the sun. His pointed cheekbones and chin were his most dominant features which stood out and it's what make the girls sigh with wanting, the way he clenched his jaw and it would work the muscles harshly. His lips frowning with the sight before him as if he was angry or frustrated with it. The standard uniform looked bespoke upon his sturdy and toned frame his white oxford shirt crisp and clean; his tie glistening slightly in the light the silver and green adding to his light complexion. The only out of place feature on him was his stark blonde hair dissimilar to his perfectly placed uniform which was ruffled like he had just awaken from sleep and hadn't the time to fix it. It fit him the slight disheveled part of the appearance, even from here she could she how he kept his wand clean and free from and finger marks. He was boring she thought there was nothing remotely interesting about him as plain and parchment.

"Can I help you" he almost sneered keeping his voice low and gravely like it should scare her away from him

Odd. Why should I be scared of him? She coughed and regained her posture "your book"

He looked down at the herbology book they knew it was the only one in the library as the others had been taken already. "I need to borrow the book, I noticed you've finished using it?" Questioningly. Yes polite, my mother would be proud.

"Oh. Well" he spluttered. Their eyes met for the briefest of seconds before he slammed the book shut and almost threw it at her. "123" he said in an annoyed tone.

She caught it, "what?"

"The page you want for the herbology essay is 123" he looked back down at his essay and ignored her when she said "thankyou"

As plain as parchment she thought it almost made her laugh, he was a mystery not just to her but to everyone, all the girls wanted him and he just ignored them. It was unstandable though he was bloody gorgeous, almost every girl thanked merlin that he had quidditch abilities which meant he wore the snug fitted uniform and it was even better when he had worked up a sweat and stalked across the pitch off the grounds with a line of girls trotting in his wake. They never seemed to bother him they were almost invisible to him.

She turned and walked away without looking back.

She soon forgot about the encounter between all her classes and quidditch. She had never even tried to talk to him before it was like an unwritten agreement of 'you stay out of my way and I'll do the same for you' it had worked for Seven years and she intended it to continue to work.

But every now and then she would find herself wondering about the mystery of Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

Scorpius sat at his desk writing to his mother Astoria about his first month back at school he had discarded his heavy school robe and it lay on his bed along with his tie and school shirt he was now wearing a black muggle hoodie and light blue muggle jeans. He found comfort in muggle attire and hated the wizard of robes he was made to wear when his grandparents were home for the summer they made him itch. But they insisted that he wear that as he is a pureblood. Ugh I hate that word. He wore the muggle clothes to annoy his grand father but he wasn't allowed to wear them around Lucius cause he would have a heart attack so Scorpius doubted he'd like the fact he liked playing the guitar another muggle contraption he had brought with his trust fund he had received when he turned seventeen a 'gift' from his grandfather. He knew it was bad money and he shouldn't use it so it's mainly why he spent it on muggle stuff and gave some away to charity to annoy his grandfather.

The pause in his writing to think about his deluded family made him grip his pen slightly and then he remembered that his father Draco is still trying to make his image better for his family. He did so many good things from charity fundraisers and balls to helping the ministry battle wizarding homelessness and helping the department of magical creatures enforce better laws and giving them equal rights like we wizards much to the chagrin of Lucius who hated Draco trying so hard.

He calmed himself slightly sighed and finished he eloquently written letter to his mother with his neat and precise signature.

He walked to the window where Maleficent his eagle was perched. He tied the letter to its leg in the neat green ribbon and the eagle flew off.

He flopped onto his bed and looked up at the dark mahogany wood, he flicked his wand and the dark green silk curtains closed around him. He sighed once more and closed his grey molten eyes.

Red. The colour of her hair under close inspection it had a mix of dark brown in it the colour of her mothers which darkened the red colour more considerably the the rest of her unlucky cousins and her brother who had gained the unlucky bright ginger colour. She had inherited her mother's unruly bushy hair until she turned 14 where it evened out and became straight and glossy much like her aunties. Her rosy complexion was smothered in freckles which extenuates her blushed cheeks and pink full lips which held the most perfect Cupid's bow of which you want to kiss. He's had a button nose which made he look young and almost child like the innocence held there always struck him. Her eyes where that of her fathers a bright blue the colour of the Bluest sea so strong and full of emotion. A smile always tugging at her lips as she enjoyed all of her company from her enormous family to her small group of friends she was always so happy, always so perfect with the curvy body and petite nature. He sighed and rubbed his face knowing he shouldn't be thinking of her she's almost forbidden to someone with his last name a spawn of a death eater but it didn't stop him from thinking about the beautiful and mesmerising Rose Weasley. The intelligent and enthralling girl who captivated his every thought.

* * *

Tap tap tap.

She is tapping her quill on her desk deep in thought about the ten inch essay Mcgonagall was about to set. Friday. That's when I can do it if she set it today I could do it on Friday and they rest of the weekend will be free. That was only if professor Harveen doesn't set a essay on the 12 properties of dragon's blood. She was ripped out of her thoughts with his aggregated cough "stop!"

She looked up and Scorpius was peering at her his eyes glaring and unforgiving. She quickly felt her cheeks heat at the prospect of someone telling her off, She turned away from him, frowned and shut out Mcgonagall telling everyone about the essay she was setting. What crawled up his arse and got stuck there.

She dropped my head and let hair fell across her blushed face hiding her embarrassment from any curious eyes. Zoning back in on the class She pulled her diary from her school satchel and scribbled a quick note about the essay under the days date.

Ring! Ring!

Her quill fell from my hand and landed on her work, "Evansco" she muttered and the forming ink blot disappeared. She removed the tip from the quill and put it safely inside the ink bottle and silently shoved all of her belongings into the satchel. She stood from her chair gracefully looked around as if she was searching for him. She relaxed her back when she saw he had left already her grip loosens on her satchel and she moved out of the classroom.

He rounded from behind the big curtain with was at the back of the room next to the desk where he sat, it was a regular occurrence that he waited after class to avoid the onslaught of girls that always followed in his wake. He walked towards the door and place his expressionless face mask on and forced himself out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

The electric buzz filled the stadium as all the houses readied themselves for the first game of quidditch in the school year. Nearly every student was wearing there cloaks with there house badge shining on the front. The house stands had students of all the houses gleaming with pride furiously clutching at their scarfs, shying away from the autumnal bitterness that had started two days previous.

Both teams hadn't played in the freezing cold in so long that the all huddled together keeping warm in there own respected changing rooms. Slytherin had a minute advantage of that they lived in the cold dungeons, which braved a comparison to the homely brightly light Gryffindor common room. The buzz from the crowds differed of that in the changing room. The buzz in there was nerves and fear, both teams as brutal as one another in the fight for the Quidditch cup, which had been stolen by Ravenclaw last year with their amazing seeker a fifth year whose talent was surely to land her on a pro's team when she left hogwarts.

Silently they both sat there, both in different rooms, thinking but not thinking, holding their brooms almost too tight; a dazed expression lay on their faces. She moved suddenly when a hand appeared in front of her face almost hitting her cousin Albus in the face.

"Don't scare me like that" she murmured blinking furiously trying to zone back in on the events of the 'pre match pep talk.'

"Oh, uh-sorry Rosie" he scratched the back of his head and turned away, his ears tinged pink slightly. Even from here she could see him looking at Violet checking to see if she saw him embarrass himself.

She chuckled at his boyish ways comparing him to her Uncle Harry and how similar they were with their unruly black hair and green eyes even down the their similar mannerisms and attitudes. She wondered how anyone thought they weren't twins.

Her brother Hugo admittedly younger then her was the house captain. He was tall and his talks droned on and on about "courage" and how you should be trying so hard you could fall off your broom. She only played Quidditch because of him. Last year at tryouts she was sat in the stands supporting his new role and no seekers had turned up to try out, he hopped on his broom and rode up to her as soon as she could see his face it looked like he was going to cry. She couldn't say no to him she could never resist him, even as a child she would give up her last piece of chocolate or pizza slice. She wasn't even that good and it showed cause she only caught the snitch twice last year. She hated the feeling of that she had let the whole team down so much that she almost quit, but Hugo had promised her to practice everyday in the summer so she would stay on the team. She improved a lot even uncle Harry said so.

In the room across from her Scorpius sat with a bored look on his face, he was itching to get out there and play; this was always the worst part of the school teams in his mind. The speech before hand and the parties afterward where he would sculk into his room and go to bed. He had no intentions to living up to his rumoured reputation of a party goer, the Slytherins on the other hand had spread the rumours, they have always been sly and prideful that ultimately led them to want the best parties and of that meant they faked that Scorpius actually went, he didn't care as It was just another thing his grandfather hated and that made him happy. As he looped his shoe lace the speech was coming to an end. He tightened his muscles in his shoulders and grabbed his Tornado 800 and his worn beaters bat and walked to the exit leaving the rest of his team in his wake.

"FOR THE SLYTHERIN TEAM WE HAVE WALKING ONTO THE PITCH- MALFOY THE SEXY AND GARLAN THE FEROCIOUS AS YOUR BEATERS STUPS, JONES AND RICHARDS AS YOUR CHASERS KELPS AS YOUR KEEPING KING AND YOUR ALMIGHTY CAPTAIN AND SEEKER VAN DER RYDE." the loud ruckus of cheering exploded from the green and silver side of the pitch which only died down when the Gryffindors hastily appeared.

"AND ON THE RED AND GOLD SIDE YOU HAVE YOUR BEATERS OF HELM AND GRASS THEN FOLLOWS YOUR CHASERS OF CARAT, HOLLINS AND DRUMROLL PLEASE PERFECTIONIST POTTER!" The roars from the crowd escalated "NEXT YOU HAVE YOUR SEEKER WEASLEY ER-ROSE THAT IS! AND LASTLY BUT NOT LEAST GIVE A LIONS ROAR WELCOME TO YOU KEEPER AND CAPTAIN HUGO RONALD WEASLEY" the roars from the rest of the school nearly shook the grounds by the end of the team's announcement. She smiled a fake smile as she knew they only clapped so loud because of her parents and not because of her cousin and her brothers outrageous skill. Mounting her broom she took her place in the circle eyeing up Alison Van Der Ryde cautiously.

She closed her eyes and gripped her broomstick taking steady and slow breaths to calm her raging nerves when she opened her eyes all she saw was Alison. No sound could distract her from her zen bubble and she sat relaxed waiting for the game to start.

Below Alison, sat Scorpius away from the eye of Rose and her bubble, he was twisting his bat in his hand while silently glaring at the bludgers.

Madam Hooch in her old age still refereed the matches between the houses, she stood on the ground reading the rules of how they should play a nice game with no excessive violence, unbeknown to her that everyone wasn't listening. When she was done she released the snitch, to which Rose and Alison watched it fly up into the air and zoom off too her right until they could no longer see it. While they were watching the snitch Scorpius watched the Bludgers zoom upward into the sky and then fly off to the right of him. Lastly the quaffle was thrown into the air and with the sound of the whistle the game began.

Slytherins' Stups, one of the chasers quickly caught the Quaffle and sped off in the sky towards the Gryffindor hoops where Hugo had just reached. Stups had a heavy tail of beaters and Gryffindor chasers. Hugo was obviously not ready as the commentator started.

"STUPS HEADS TOWARDS THE HOOPS AS QUICK AS LIGHTING WITH THE OPPOSING CHASERS FOLLOWING BEHIND - OUCH THAT HAD GOT TO HURT CARAT HAS BEEN HIT ON THE SHOULDER WITH A HEFTY BLOW- AND STUPS GOES LEF-ITS A FAKE AND WEASLEY FALLS FOR IT. IT'S A GOAL INTO THE RIGHT HOOP! WOW ONLY 30 SECONDS IN ITS SLYTHERIN 10 TO GRYFFINDOR 0"

"WEASLEY PASSES TO HOLLINS WHO PASSES POTTER WHO IS RIDING THE NEW BROOM THE FIREBOLT 270 WHAT A BROOM HE PASSES TO CARAT AND THEY LOOK TO BE FORMING A THREE WAY BARRIER, THEY ARE NEARING THE POST- AN AMAZING HIT WITH GREAT PRECISION FROM MALFOY AND IT HITS HOLLINS WHO DROPS THE QUAFFLE RIGHT INTO JONES' ARMS AND HE'S OFF HE PASSES TO RICHARDS AND HE AIMS THE MIDDLE HOOP AND ITS SAVED BY THE WEASLEY FOOT BUT RIGHT BACK INTO JONES HAND AND ITS IN THAT'S 20-0 WHAT A SLYTHERIN LEAD"

Another thirty minutes pass as Slytherin score again, Gryffindor are down a player because Garlan hit Richards right in the back and smacked his nose into his broom and broke it, he was practically dragged off the pitch by Madam Hooch. Rose sighed and decidedly looked away finding her zone again, she whipped her head away from the direction of the sun toward the Slytherin stand looking for a flicker of gold. After searching the stand's she decided to settle her the middle of the pitch rotating around looking at both the captivating game and for the tiny gold ball, which seemed to not only be alluding her but also Van Der Ryde who was aimlessly flying around getting in her own players way. Malfoy shouted at her when the bludger nearly broke her broom in two and could've made her plummet into the ground.

An hour and Half into the game the bright sun was gone and the dark muggy grey clouds had settled over hogwarts, both teams were playing exceptionally or so Scorpius thought, he was starting to get a headache. The cheering had dimmed and the student in the stands were starting to look cold he noted that Potter had flown too madam Hooch to get his glasses charmed to repel the water which had just started to fall. Scorpius' hair fell into his eyes as the rain fell heavier making the white strands stick to his forehead, the pounding headache was becoming unbearable. He swung his bat and hit a bludger towards Rose Weasley who zoomed from her position in the centre. Part of him wanted either team to find the snitch so he could get out of this weather. It missed her and Ryde was on her tail towards the snitch she was nearing the Hufflepuff stands. It suddenly shot upward Rose pulled up her broom in haste having narrowly missed smashing into to tall wooden stand, she could feel the fabric of her Quidditch robe flapping in the wind, lightly hitting the yellow and black fabric that covered the stand. She flew over the stand and forced out her arm stretching every muscle in her arm straining her fingers so much they were shaking slightly from her tightened stretching.

"GRYFFINDOR HAVE CAUGHT THE SNITCH AN AMAZING WIN OF 150-30!"

Both team reached the floor as the gryffindor house came running on cheering and hooting Rose took this distracting opportunity of which the rest of the team revealed in to take her leave of the pitch and jogged towards the changing rooms as she was about to close the door opposite she saw the gorgeous blonde boy walking toward his own changing room he stomped in not looking back. Rose turned and shut the door and walked towards her locker slowly removing her wet outer layer.

Similarly Scorpius kicked off his rain sodden boots and put them next to the radiator deciding to shower in the castle he picked up his school robes and shoved them in his kit bag, he ignored the Captain talking of what they could've done better and stalked out of the room and trudged off towards the castle rubbing his temples trying to rid himself of his headache.


	3. Chapter 3

Gryffindors celebrations ran right through to the early hours of the morning with much Firewhiskey and butterbeer which had been splashed on the walls and the red rugs in the corner of the warm room. Rose and Albus sat nestled in one corner a duvet lay on their legs, wearing their comfy muggle clothes her jumper drowned her. Her head lay on his shoulder, eyes closed in sleep a small frown on her face as she dreamt. Next to her Albus was drooling onto the chairs' headrest his glasses askew. Both of them looked so peaceful as the party slowly dimmed to a close as the music was turned off hours ago and people drunkenly stumbling up the stairs to their beds.

Soon everyone had gone to bed and the sun was slowly starting to rise and its rays lit up the Gryffindor common room falling onto roses face. She fluttered her eyelashes and opened her bright blue eyes squinting at the sun's harsh light, yawning she carefully peeled herself away from Albus and stood from the chair. Looking down at her watch she saw it was six in the morning, which was way too early to wake Albus cause then he would be grumpy all day. She removed his glasses and tucked the duvet into him closer. She dare not go to her room she shares with her fellow Gryffindor seventh years as she feared of what she would walk into. She walked to the portrait hole and opened the big stone door. Stepping out of the common room the stale butterbeer smell evaded her senses and the old dusty smell of the castle relaxed her she walked down the stairs admiring the moving paintings, when she had reached the Great Hall, she noticed that there were no cups and plates adorned with mounds of food as they hadn't been set out yet. With a light sigh she turned and walked down the corridor to a beautiful painting of a fruit bowl. She tickled the pear and the painting abruptly opened wafting the heavenly scent of cooking towards her. As she stepped into the kitchen and saw the busying house elves, she noticed two chairs which were not there before, her footsteps were silent as she walked towards the chairs, the closer she got the more she noticed a figure hidden slightly by the chair, with bated breath she peered towards the person.

"Morning." came a semi whispered greeting. In the shock her exhale came out as a semi squeals the person came into view, she saw it was her cousin Lily Potter her red hair pulled back into her ponytail and her green eyes bright and cheerful. Rose slumped into the other chair. Suddenly Winky appeared "what could Winky get for Miss Weasley." Winky still worked at Hogwarts after the war even though she was offered freedom by her mother, because of this Winky tended to rose and Hugo and a few others of the family personally.

"The usual please Winky" she soon disappeared with a slight crack and rose, and Lily were left to their silence. Lily had a blueberry muffin in her hand and was slowly tearing a piece of with a dreamy look on her face, Rose quickly thought this was suspicious as lily was a very light-hearted fun person who didn't tend to take anything too seriously.

"What's going on Lil" this was Rose's favourite nickname for Lily as when they were a bit younger, they decided that as best cousin friends they needed to call each other shortened abbreviations of their real names. Lily took to calling Rose, Ro and it had stuck since then.

Lily sighed "I don't get it Ro, I've tried so hard to get him to notice me I've had flings with other boys to make him jealous. I've flaunted and flirted. I've pulled out all the stops, but he just ignores me!' she was quickly becoming flustered and annoyed, but she was interrupted from another rant by Winky bringing rose her tea and a pain au chocolat. When Winky left rose took a sip of her tea and looked back at lily who seemed more relaxed after her outburst.

"Who are you even talking about" she took a bite out of her warm sweet breakfast and smiled when she tasted the melting chocolate awaiting an answer from Lily.

"Jameson Chang, and I just don't know if it's because he's older or because his Mom had a thing with Dad"

That stumped Rose, so she just drank her tea. "I don't know what to say Lils, I'm no good in this department and you know that!" Lily giggled and stood from her chair "I don't know either or it's all confusing, I need to get back to bed anyway" only then did she notice that her Cousin was wearing her pjs. Lily walked to the door and opened it "thanks Ro, your always here for me, I hope I can be there for you when you get all romantic." with a laugh Lily left. Leaving Rose to her own thought about her love life and how it was non-existent when the door reopens "did you forget something lily or do you just want to keep making digs at my love life"

The person coughed and rose looked towards them and saw that it wasn't Lilly at all but a very tired looking Scorpius Malfoy. She could physically feel her ears heat up. She barely expected anyone to be awake at this time in the morning nethermind two people she knew.

"I'm sorry I thought you were my cousin, Lily. she was battering me about- you know what it doesn't matter shall I leave you alone?" she looked down at her lap noticing the butterbeer stain on her white top, she had to stop herself from cringing slightly.When she looked up to find him by the door he wasn't there, but he had taken Lily's seat looking expectantly at her As if waiting for her to engage in conversation.

"What are-" He said

"How are" She said

They spoke at the same time she watched as his cheeks tinged pink and she laughed "you go"

"I erm" he scratched his head, "what are you doing here? -no that sounded rude I only meant, its early what are you-oh you know what I mean"

Rose smiled before composing herself as she didn't want to embarrass him. "I just woke up in the common room and didn't want to face the horror that could've been my dorm, so I just decided to get some food. What are you doing up? Surely Slytherin didn't party all night?" his dimmed pink cheeks soared pink again and a piece of his stark white hair fell into his eyes as his bed head look hadn't been groomed into a messy yet together place yet.

"I do this daily, I don't eat regularly in the hall because of… well all the girls that follow me." Rose had never felt so sympathetic for Scorpius before, but now she was sitting in front of him she felt sorry for the gorgeous Greek god like man in front of her. "You always make it look like it doesn't faze you that they follow you around." she looked into his eyes her cooling tea sat forgotten in her hand as did the pastry of which had gone cold. "I don't want to hurt their feelings if I'm honest, I just try to avoid them whenever I can"

Rose blinked and looked away. She had never thought of Scorpius as a prospect for her, he was always just her Dads enemy's son. The one she should beat in class and quidditch. Her family was above his in societies eyes.

"I understand more than you could think, my family can't do anything without the papers knowing, like James Albus's brother three weeks ago went on the prophet's idea of a wild night out, but what was really a quiet drink with his best friend Liam. they blow everything out of proportion. I feel like nobody except my family could ever know how I feel, and I know your situation is different, but I do get it."

She looked back at him and he stared unmoving, before a small smile graced his face. "I didn't think about it like that I mean my family gets press to, but I don't know I always thought Hogwarts would be my escape, turns out it isn't" when he finished talked he peered into her eyes before looking away quickly.

"Make it your escape then, don't let it get you down you only have a few months left, im sure we can all cope with it." she stood up "I'll leave you to your breakfast…" he watched her leave and when she shut the door he slouched into his chair and exhaled. _Well that was interesting._


	4. Chapter 4

After Scorpius's strange meeting with Rose in the kitchens he could barely keep her out of his head, he was struggling to concentrate in class, he seemed to find rose in places he never found her before, it felt like she was in every single corridor he walked down, her eyes never seemed to meet his though. He really took what she said to heart about making Hogwarts his escape instead of just assuming it should be his escape. He had politely asked the groupie of girls to leave him alone to his dismay they hadn't but they were trying to be less obvious, he also talked to Professor Hurburn the head of Slytherin about blocking any mail from Lucius. He loved Lucius because he had too but he didn't agree with any of the Pureblood ideology. not to mention the fact that because Draco refused to take over the family business, Scorpius was next in line and he wanted as much to do with it all as his father, but he doubts Lucius would take no for an answer. That's what scared him the most is if he took over he would become Lucius who is malicious and evil, practically everything his Mom and Dad had raised him not to be. They wanted him to have a normal wizarding childhood he rode a child's broom and pretended there was a tooth fairy and Father Christmas until Lucius decided that he would ruin it because he was Jealous that an imaginary man was giving his Grandson presents when it was supposedly his job. He was 7 at the time, Draco wouldn't let Lucius see him for nearly a month. He was worried that spending too much time with Lucius would make Scorpius like a younger Draco.

He wanted to do the right thing, he always did but he didn't know what to do where his family was concerned. He didn't want to displease anyone, he had never really been able to cope with upsetting people and its partly the reason why he had never told his fan club to go away. Until Rose, it felt like she made him realise you make your own choices you create your own escape.

He sat at the desk in the corner of the library thinking about his family and Rose. In the background he could hear the gaggle of girls talking about him a few tables away. He gathered his books and stood from his chair looking around he cast a disillusionment charm, so he could get past the girls. Walking out of the library he turned left instead of right which was his normal route as he didn't want to worry about running into any of the gaggle. He countered the charm as he neared the transfiguration classroom, when he rounded the corner he bumped into someone as he looked down he saw red hair and a petite frame. He grabbed the small frame to steady her "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to I should've been looking where I was going" her melodic voice graced his ears as if it was a tune of the classics. His eyes met hers " I- um yeah im sorry too I should've um" they were stunned, the air around them was electric, she took a step closer he could smell her arousing perfume. She bit her rosy lips as he licked his, the air fizzled with excitement as they inched closer, their faces so close but too far for Scorpius' liking. He pulled her body snug against his they fit in a way that they shouldn't but they did just so. She tilted her head so he could kiss her and she closed her eyes bracing herself for the tender and sweet moment. He didn't wait any longer, he loosened his hold on her arm and brought his hand to caress her smooth pale skin at the side of her face while gently bringing his face close to hers so he could feel her hot and sweet breath on his lips. She bridged the small gap and touched her warm lips against his for the slightest moment before pulling away in apprehension, the kiss set butterflies into his stomach as he leaned down to kiss those perfect lips again. The kiss was slow and learning she wrapped her arms around her neck and he could feel her body warmth through his shirt, hesitating very slightly he bit on her plump lip making her gasp slightly, he took the opportunity he traced his tongue over her lip in a caring manner to which she responded with a slight moan, she allowed his tongue to mould with hers. _She tasted so sweet like berries._ The kiss became passionate and hungry as his hand trailed from her face very slowly as if teasing to her curvy waist where he touched the smallest slither of skin.

This seemed to pull them both from the passion and remember they were in a corridor which should be filling up at any second they pulled away from each other both panting, she pulled her hand up to her lips touching them slightly, the air was thick and almost humid. They stepped further away from each other eyes still locked, her blue eyes were bright and her pupils dilated with the heated kiss. He stepped closer to her-

 _Click_

 _Click_

 _Click_

The sound was faint but could be approaching footsteps upon hearing this Rose turned and ran down the corridor as Scorpius looked back around the corridor looking for any sign of someone coming towards them.

When he saw nobody there he carried on walking to his destination thinking of Rose's lips kissing his own passionately.

* * *

It had been two days since their passion filled encounter but Rose still found herself thinking about his demanding lips on hers and the feel of her hand roaming his sculpted abs under his ironed white shirt. The feel of his messy silky hair in her fingers, that was enough to make Rose go mad from wanting and not concentrate in any of her lessons, Albus was worried about it but more because she partnered in potions with her. normally has to let her do everything due to how in second year he made the whole class get pus filled boils and everyone was in the hospital wing for days. She hadn't seen Scorpius since the kiss and Potions would be the first class they had together she was beyond nervous as she walked down to the Dungeons, the cool breeze the corridors provided did nothing to settle her blush and her palms from sweating. The potions classroom hadn't changed since her parents time at Hogwarts they were still cold and dreary much to the dismay of Albus who had bluebell flames in his hands. As they neared the classroom Rose was starting to panic, Albus noticed and doused his flames away "what's wrong, you've been acting strange for a couple of days now and I'm not the only one who's noticed, your starting to scare everyone. Hugo is thinking about writing to your parents." rose rolled her eyes and shoved her sweaty hands into her robes " there's really nothing wrong I think I must be tired and maybe I'm you know on my lady days it's all getting to me I'll be fine in a few days, really there's nothing to worry about." she walked ahead and into the classroom quickly scanning the room for a perfect display of blonde hair, when she found he had not arrived yet she exhaled and took her seat at the back of the room taking her time placing her cauldron on the table she looked at Albus briefly and saw that he was sat on his stool with this cauldron on the table, she took out her equipment and placed it next to her cauldron, as she was getting her parchment and quills out she tensed when she felt the door open she looked up and he was standing in the doorway with his pristine uniform all ordered and correct to his mused blonde hair, their eyes met.

 _Click_

 _Click_

 _Click_

They both looked away. The clicking persisted and Rose started to look around for the source of the sound she caught Scorpius doing the same thing they glanced at each other. Confusion clearly written on their faces. Rose looked back at her cauldron as the professor started talking about Draught Of The Living Death.

By the time the professor had finished taking through the instructions Scorpius thought he was going mad the clicking was making him go insane, he knew he wouldn't get the potion right and he didn't want everyone to be ill from his lack of concentration so he grabbed his bag and walked out of the room when everyone was busying themselves getting asphodel and Bat spleen. When he got to the corridor the clicking had stopped but it didn't stop him from walking the short trip to Slytherin common room where he walked down the stairs and towards the green velvet sofa which reminded him of Lucius' room redecoration where he came home from Hogwarts in his first year and Lucius had taken it upon himself to plaster lavish velvets and silks throughout the room in a displeasing colour of green and silver and kept muttering about having some house pride. He closed his eyes trying to sleep but all he could envision was her face in the Potions classroom, the way the dingy lighting did nothing but make her porcelain skin glimmer and her bright blue eyes were shimmering like the sea, he shook his head frustratingly deciding he was never going to fall asleep on the sofas he grabbed his bag and trudged to his dorm and fell on his bed, charmed the curtains shut and cast slienco so nobody would disturb him when they swapped their Potions books out for their Transfiguration stuff.

He woke up groggily and looked blearily at his watch, he saw it was nearing dinner time so cast colloportus to open his curtains and removed the silencing charm there was nobody in the dorm so he used his time by getting changed into blue muggle jeans with a split knee and a white t-shirt it was getting cold outside the more it neared the end of October so he put his black hoodie over the top his mum would say he looked great but Lucius would scowl and look reproachfully. Wandering out of the room he tagged onto a small group of people heading to the great hall. As soon as he reached it the clicking started again as he got to the Slytherin table he looked around for the source of the clicking but found nothing he bet it was one of the Weasleys playing a trick on him or a jealous Ravenclaw because the girls that follow him either way he sat down and tried to eat his lamb chops and mashed potato while trying to ignore the obvious clicking, as soon as he was done eating he ran out of the great hall hoping to get away from the clicking which only seemed to be getting louder. When he was back in the safety of his dorm he pulled out his guitar and strummed to get rid of the clicking, taking his mind off it seemed to be working so he played Here Comes The Sun by a Muggle band called the Beatles, he remembered when he heard them for the first time he was walking around muggle London having taken the knight bus to get away from Lucius the summer before his first year he had only walked around the corner from The Leaky Cauldron and he had heard music like nothing that wizards had made, it was an almost instant love and quickly became his passion in his childhood tree house he stored all sorts of CDs and records a week after finding that shop he changed some Gallons into Muggle pounds and bought himself a Taylor guitar the man in the shop said they were the best so he brought it. He finished the song and place the guitar into his expandable school trunk the clicking had started to annoy him again when all his dorm mates came rushing in.

"Did you see her!" Damon said

"I never saw a girl run so fast" said Harrison Parkinson

"What happened?"

Everyone ignored Scorpius for a few seconds then clocked that he spoke to them and looked at him shocked.

"The Potter girl slipped on some gravy as she was switching seats and split it all over her cousin the Red headed Weasley, she ran so fast it was hilarious"

Scorpius didn't know why Damon was pretending to not know Rose and Lily's names cause like himself it's not like he wasn't brought up with cue cards to make sure he knew the famous family. Scorpius made an semi unintelligible answer and closed his curtains again. Getting changed he wondered if he would ever get any sleep with this persistent clicking in his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Gravy was still running down her face as she reached Gryffindor tower. Rose can't blame Lily though as she was so distracted with the infernal clicking that she would've never had time to move to stop the food falling down her face. Even as she was running now to her room, she was more concerned with the clicking she constantly heard rather than the minted lamb sauce on her favourite muggle white top. She grabbed her towel and her pyjamas and walked towards the dorm's bathroom. After her hot shower and putting on her warmest winter pyjamas she nestled into bed trying to ignore the constant clicking. Not only was it too early for anyone to be in bed she kept fidgeting, so she got out her potions essay set at the end of class and started to write the most common uses for Draught of The Living Dead which she could remember without having to get her books back out of her trunk. After she thought of three uses the constant clicking was stopping her from thinking about any of the uses so she rolled up her parchment and shoved it under her bed snatching up her musical orb and changing the setting to one person as it was still set on a room setting, the music slowly drifted into her ears, the wizarding pop band the Alohomora's which was very similar to muggle music infiltrated her ears and the songs started to numb out the clicking, so she sat back and thought back to her earlier conversation with Albus.

 ** _"Can you hear that"_**

 ** _"Yeah Heather needs to realise she can't sing"_**

 ** _"no, I mean the clicking, can you hear the clicking"_**

 ** _"Rose I don't hear any clicking stop trying to be funny"_**

 ** _"I'm not I really mean it I can her constant clicking, and I know that can't be good because can you remember when uncle harry told us he heard voices and it turn out to be a dirty great snake?"_**

 ** _Albus stood there staring at her. "Your serious"_**

 ** _"Yes, and im scared, it started briefly the other day when I well- it just started the other day"_**

 ** _He continued to stare "maybe you should tell someone send a letter to Aunt Hermione or my Dad they will know what to do"_**

Maybe Albus was right she should tell her Mum about this. Picking up some spare parchment off of her bedside counter she found a muggle pencil that had been part of a set that Grandma Granger brought her for her birthday in August. She Placed the parchment on her bed and started to wonder of how she would write what's happening to her in a letter.

 _Mum,_

 _I hope your well, and dad too._

 _Hugo did really well in Quidditch, and I caught the snitch which I'm sure you know from Hugo's letter to dad._

 _I know I haven't written in a while I've been really busy but actually, I need your help._

 _A few days ago, something happened and now I keep hearing things, I don't want to worry you, the sounds a sort of clicking like high heels on a wooden floor. At first it was only at specific times but from this morning it's been constant I've talked to Albus and he told me to tell you. Can you do some research and get back to me?_

 _I love you mum and I miss you!_

 _Love your Rosie. X_

Rolling up the parchment she tied it with some ribbon and put on her slippers to get to the owlery. Checking her watch, she saw that curfew was looming and the clicking noise was becoming louder and more persistent, turning off the musical orb she grabbed her letter and walked out of the dorm. Across the corridor was Albus's dorm she crept up to the door and opened it slightly, Albus's curtains were closed and his trunk was open so she quietly walked over to it being careful not to wake any of the other boys after rifling around she felt the silky material of the invisibility cloak, she pulled it out and carefully and put it over her shoulders so her body disappeared and only her head could've been seen. Re-opening the door she stepped out and pulled the hood over her head. Walking down the steps to the common room she was silent making sure to miss any of the squeaky steps. When she reached the common room, she did a quick sweep and found there was only some second years still awake sitting at a desk looking frazzled with whatever work they were doing. Walking towards the portrait hole she clutched her letter tighter and pulled the cloak closer to her body. As she climbed out of the portrait hole Goosebumps rose on her arms. "who's there it's nearly after curfew I'll have you for this!" said the Fat Lady looking round for the person breaking the rules, "ruddy First years playing games waking me up." with that she resumed her position with her head in her hands and fell back to sleep. Shaking her head Rose walked down the stairs and across the main floor's corridor to the side door which led to the field by Hagrid's Hut not wanting to get caught using the main doors, it was a longer walk to the Owlery, but she thought a walk could take her mind off the clicking invading her brain.

Reaching the bottom of the winding staircase she pushed the door open and a gust of wind caught the cloak and nearly pulled her hood off. Stepping out into the bitter October night her slippers were getting wet with the dewy grass making the fur on them go soggy. Sighing she picked up some speed and made her way past the whomping willow towards the Owlery path; where the dewy grass was non-existent, when she got to the bottom of the steps, she removed her hood and ran up the steps toward the Owlery door. Upon walking through the door her Owl Athena swooped down onto her shoulder and Rose petted the small Snowy owl which she had received when she was eleven. "Hey pretty, I know its late, but could you deliver this to Mum at home." she hooted in reply, so Rose tied the letter to her leg, "oh and wait for a reply I shouldn't need you before then." when she had finished Athena flew through one of the small windows in the tall room. She stood there for a few seconds looking up at Hogwarts esteemed array of owls when an Eagle flew down onto the perch beside her the steely look it gave Rose showed its power and prestige. "and who is your owner?" she stroked its feathers which she found were surprisingly soft, it pecked her finger expectantly, "I don't have any treats im sorry." she said still stroking the beautiful bird.

"I do." Rose jumped back and whizzed round to the voice, "sorry I didn't mean to startle you" he rubbed the back of his neck, "her name is Maleficent, she watched me walk from the upper window, I had to send a letter to my Dad, I need him to send me some books" Scorpius said. Rose thought he looked even more handsome with the moonlight making his hair look silver and his skin bright white.

"You read?" he fed Maleficent some owl treats and gave the letter which was in an envelope with a prestigious crest on the front to the owl. She presumed the crest was something to do with his family. It flew off into the night leaving Rose and Scorpius alone. "yes, it's a good pass time but im looking into books on curses, not that I want to put a curse on anyone, I don't know whether I have had one put on me or if it's just a prank" she looked at him again but in shock "you've been cursed?" They were standing close and she reached out and placed her hand on his arm as a sign of comfort. "I'm not sure if I've been cursed but something is happening, I keep hearing something and I don't know whether I'm going insane or- I don't know, I thought that the books might have the answer"

"what do you keep hearing?"

"I don't know how to explain it"

"I could help, I read some books on curses over the summer?"

"well, okay. it's a sort of clicking noise like shoes on the stone floor"

"what?"

"clicki- "

"no, I mean me too."

"You hear it too" Scorpius said in shock

"Yes, it's been happening since well- when we kissed"

He looked at her "do you hear it now?" she nodded at him

He grabbed her hand which had fallen off his shoulder in the shock and pulled her close.

His eyes flickered down to her lips and then back up to her eyes. She moved her arms to the back of his head and pulled him, so their lips were centimetres apart. She looked into his grey eyes which were the colour of steel shining brightly into her own. Inching forward he pressed his lips to hers and she closed her eyes the familiarity of the kiss. He broke away, "did yours stop?" his voice held hope, "no did yours?"

"The opposite it's like they got louder"

"We should go, I need to look into this… separately, it seems it only gets worse the more we see each-other and we don't know much worse it could get." she whispered urgently stepping out of his embrace.

Rose picked up the cloak but didn't put it on. She walked towards the door, "goodnight Scorpius."

He followed her.

"I doubt I'll get any sleep tonight anyway with this stupid clicking, I just want to know what it is and what's causing it." he frowned in response.

As they neared the staircase she had come from things were getting awkward, Rose was starting to think he didn't understand the word 'separately'. "we should be clear I snuck a look at Albus' schedule and nobody paroles this staircase tonight."

"We are quite lucky then." he looked at her before stepping forward towards the stairs

"I'm not sure about when we get to the corridors or how it will be on your way down to your common room"

He walked up the stairs, she followed behind trying to keep as much distance as possible.

"Didn't your parents teach you it's rude to ignore people's requests?"

He abruptly stopped making Rose crash into his back nearly dropping the invisibility cloak.

"what my parents did or didn't teach me is no importance to you," he hissed through his teeth. He sighed "I'm sorry I'm just worried I don't know what's going on and I just thought since were both in this together we should, I don't know, sort it together." he resumed walking up the stairs, Rose had a brilliant view, unlike herself he didn't wear a cloak just a long sleeve shirt and tartan trousers which were emphasising his toned bum.

"I understand that, im sorry."

They had reached the top of the stairs when they heard Mrs Norris the III meowing.

"Quick get under this." she swept the cloak over herself as Scorpius scrambled to get under in time and out of the doorway while fumbling around, when they were in the main corridor Mrs Norris came into view her pure red eyes glancing around by the time her eyes had found the doorway both Rose and Scorpius were climbing the stairs. The cloak only really had enough room for one person, so they were walking almost on top of each other every part of their body touching.

When they had reached the second floor and into the abandoned corridor, where they had first kissed, Scorpius got from under the cloak. "where did you get this?" the material fell from between his fingers like water, "its Uncle Harry's he used it in the war."

Rose took off the hood, so he could see her face to which the corridors lamps illuminated it.

"I thought you said nobody was patrolling there?"

"It's a cat! I think she patrols where ever she thinks she can find mice."

"Can you hear that?"

"The clicking? yes it hasn't gone away since you made it worse"

"No, I meant that!"

She tuned into what he meant and heard footsteps rapidly approaching, Scorpius grabbed her arm where the cloak had been removed and pulled her into a room, "what are you doing?"

"Shush!"

He shuffled back under the cloak as the door opened, they both had stopped breathing and he was holding her cuddling her close to him, "is that you my pretty?" Filch murmured creepily.

When he realised there was silence, and nobody was in there he shut the door, Rose and Scorpius waited until they heard the footsteps disappear before she decided to take of the cloak off them.

"Lumos Maxima!" whispered Rose.

The whole room lit up at once.

"Have you ever seen this room before?" he walked in front of her

"Scorpius, what's that?"

She saw a big archway made of stone but unlike the one at the ministry this one was almost like a wedding arch as it was adorned with stone roses and ivy.

"I don't know but Rose, the clicking, it stopped"

He walked towards the arch and put his hand through the centre.

"Don't do that! You don't know what it does."

"I've never seen a room this side of the corridor, have you?"

"No, stop Scorpius, you could get hurt"

He was about to walk through when rose grabbed his arm stopping him, her minimal force alone did not deter him from going through the arch, but it also dragged her through. When they came out the other side a bright silver light came out blinding both Rose and Scorpius.

When it had disappeared Rose and Scorpius looked back at the arch.

"What was that?" he said breathily

"I told you it could be dangerous! But you still went through and you dragged me through for all we know we could've been dragged to a different world!"

"Oh please, we're fine, aren't we?"

"I'm going to bed, before you kill me." that was the first time Rose had ever sounded like her Mum and it didn't stop her from pulling the cloak over her and stalking towards the door.

"At least we got the clicking to stop." she heard the last bit but had closed the door and walked off towards the stairs with no response.

Reaching Gryffindor tower she muttered "golden lion" and the portrait opened, Rose didn't listen to the Fat Lady as she moaned. she headed straight to her dorm and deposited the cloak under her bed mustering up enough energy to pull the curtains around her bed before falling straight asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Scorpius woke from his sleep suddenly. The closed green curtains hid the morning light from his eyes. The only reminder that he had little sleep last night was the fact that his wand was sticking in his back from when he collapsed on his bed and fell straight to sleep. It was his own doing as when Rose left him he spent a few hours looking around the room and after summoning his Hogwarts: A History revised edition, he looked throughout the whole copy to find about a room with an archway, but found nothing it was nearing half three in the morning when he finally left the room and well past four when he fell into bed, due to nearly running into the Muggle Studies Professor on the stairs down to the Dungeons. Opening his curtains the sunlight shone through lighting his bed space up. Scorpius swung his legs over the side of the bed and stretched his arms up, getting rid of the sleeping cramps in his shoulders from sleeping too heavy.

Walking into the bathroom on the side of his dorm he rolled his shoulders and looked in the old mirror. Black under eyes and a gaunt colour graced his face making him look ghostly and ill. Throwing yesterday's clothes on the floor he shuffled towards the shower, the cold Scotland air giving him Goosebumps on his skin. Closing the flimsy curtain behind him he turned on the shower, as soon as the hot water ran over his shoulders the pain dissolved and he felt more human. After standing in the shower for almost 15 minutes he turned the tap off aiming to get out of the suffocating steam, which was making him feel unclean and making breathing become treacherous. with his grey plush towel hanging loosely around his hips, he opened the curtain and inhaled deeply looking in the mirror in front of him where his toothbrush and other products lay. In the mirror he saw his blonde hair slick against his face.

Red.

His image changed and before him stood a shorter person with red hair pulled back off of the persons face glasses appeared where seconds ago his own vision was clear. in a state of panic, he pulled his hand to his face and felt nothing. He looked back at the mirror again but only saw himself his same blonde hair stuck to his forehead his eyes wide with shock and his mouth agape. Shaking his head, he carried on with his daily tasks.

Walking back into the dormitory adjusting his collar to fit his tie he walked towards the bed. The emerald green turned to a Burgundy red and where normally his trunk messily sat at the bottom of his bed a Quidditch trunk sat closed neatly with a bag on top. He blinked rapidly but the unfamiliar room remined he walked towards the bed as he got closer he saw the Initials RAW on the trunk.

"ow!" hoping onto one foot his room appeared again and he saw that he had walked into the mahogany wood pole connected to his own bed laden with emerald green. The persons bed in the vision or whatever it was must have only been a few centimetres in a different direction to his. Hopping towards his bed holding his foot as pain shot up his foot he slumped onto the bed. Gingerly rubbing his Toe, he started to wonder why he was thinking about a room he was sure he had never seen before it was a copy of his room but almost Gryffindor colours. The pain hadn't stopped but this didn't stop him from being curious as to why he was seeing stuff. Shoving his feet into his expensive school shoes he grabbed his wand and made his way to the old hall.

Sitting down at the end of the bench closest to the door he poked at the eggs which appeared on his plate contemplating the weirdness of the last week. From kissing Rose to the arch to this morning, he wondered if there would ever be any answers from his thousands of questions.

"Scorpius?" he looked up and dropped his fork onto his plate in shock. _Speak of the devil he thought bitterly,_ he didn't pick up his fork he just looked at her in realisation of how this was the girl he saw in the mirror for a split second. It was Rose!

"oh, sorry I didn't mean to startle you it's just well I was wondering if we could have a ahh… private word at some point today?"

As she finished her sentence she looked around and blushed, he moved his head to look around and found the people closest to him were trying very hard to listen in and were watching with great interest. "yes, we have the same fourth period free, don't we?" she nodded "we should meet in the library." after a quick conformation she got up and walked to the correct table next to her cousins and Scorpius began to eat his eggs silently and the majority of eyes on the table continued to peer at him. _Nothing unusual then_ he thought humorously.

* * *

The first three lessons of the day seemed to be tediously long in Roses opinion but that more due to how she was meeting Scorpius next lesson and she was dreading it. She really did think she was going crazy first the ticking and now this morning.

FLASHBACK

 ** _Rose woke slowly her red curtains open slightly from her night-time adventures that happened that night peeling herself away from her covers she swung her legs over the bed and pushed the rest of the curtains open. Reaching for her glasses on her trunk she shoved the blue rimmed glasses up the bridge of her nose and the dormitory suddenly became clear. Grabbing her toothbrush, paste and contact lenses she groggily wandered over to the bathroom, pushing the old brown door open and continuing into the cave like bathroom which bore two sinks. Plopping her stuff down onto the side of the sink she turned the cold water on and shoved the toothbrush under spraying a bit of water onto the side of the mirror. Her tedious three-minute ritual for her teeth which was drilled into her by both her muggle grandparents and mother was continued when she had gone to Hogwarts and for the whole seven years without forgetting, 'clean teeth is a good start to any day!' is what her gramps said whenever she would stay at their house for sleepovers.. Washing her hands ready to put her contacts in she cleaned her face with the refreshing water and stepped back to look into the mirror._**

 ** _All of a sudden, her body seemed to have morphed into a toned muscular pale form she glimpsed at the face and recognised the smouldering grey eyes when she saw herself again she blushed realising it was Malfoy who she saw in the mirror. Scolding herself for her dirty thoughts of thinking about him in only a towel she dried her hands and put her contacts in. when she was fully done she left the bathroom and walked towards her bed her arms full of all her stuff. Her red hangings and premium quidditch trunk which she received from her Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny for her 17thbirthday was replaced and there sat a posh black leather trunk replaced hers which messily had parchment paper quills and old sock all laid around and on top of it the green curtains were pulled open the bed slightly ruffled like someone had slept on top of it but not in it. She dropped her toothbrush and when she had picked it back up she was back in her dorm with Larna Longbottom looking at her curiously. Shoving all her stuff in her trunk she grabbed her uniform and sat on her bed with the curtains shut behind her. As she was getting changed the image morphed again and she was walking from the green beds to the wooden door she forced her eyes close and clenched her fists. Opening her eyes she was sitting on her bed again. Running out of her dorm she sped to the old hall as quick as she could desperate to talk to him and sort out whatever she had been seeing._**

 ** _When she walked into the old hall she immediately clocked him and made a beeline towards him trying to not lock eyes on her cousins and other family members. she reached him and she swung one leg over the bench, "hello." he dropped his fork in shock looking almost down at her because of how small she was. She had created a brief pause which was becoming slightly awkward,_** ** _"oh, sorry I didn't mean to startle you it's just well I was wondering if we could have a ahh… private word at some point today?" she looked down the table and blushed when she realised that everyone was looking that them. "yes, we have the same fourth period free, don't we?" she nodded trying to remember her timetable "we should meet in the library." Realising it was the end of the conversation she swung her leg from the bench and walked off towards her cousins._**

It felt like days were passing not mere hours, when third period had finally ended and she rushed her way down the corridor and ran up the stairs towards the library, when she got there she was out of breath, with her hands on her knees she calmed herself down. "good you're here come on let's go" looking up she saw Scorpius standing in front of her.

"what? I thought we were meeting in the library" she huffed

"no, just the meeting place come on let's go"

He turned and walked away meaning that she should follow him, she pounced after him trying to keep up with his big strides, once again making her very tired. She hadn't even realised they had gotten to the seventh floor before he suddenly stopped in front of a wall where slowly a door began to appear; the big brown old wooden doors were very grand and large. He reached for the door and pulled it open.


	7. Chapter 7

A dimly lit room came into view, the only light came from the big stone fireplace and the lamps which sat on two side tables pushed between two comfy looking red sofas, the small room remined Scorpius of Gryffindor common room, comfortable and cosy.

"I hope you don't mind I have catered the room to a comfortable seating area which would be more to your liking" he rubbed his neck in embarrassment

"it's the room of requirement!" she paused and spun on the spot her hair fanning out into a red circle in the air, when she stopped it fell into line once again perfectly placed not a hair out of place. "my parents used this room and uncle harry of course they said it got burned pretty badly in the battle and didn't know if it worked, oh I must go tell them" she was about to step out of the room until it dawned on her that Scorpius had gone to sit on a sofa while she was having a small moment and in fact she was not alone. This made him chuckle "oh yeah, um so do you want to start or something" rushing to the sofas blushing she sat opposite him her leg crossed over her knee and her tiny hands placed in her lap which were wriggling uselessly of which she didn't seem to notice she was doing.

He looked her up and down, noticing she provided more than just the common etiquette. _Lessons perhaps._

Realising he wasn't going talk she opened her mouth "last night something- im not sure what- but something happened" she squeaked

Taking his eyes off of her he slung back into the comfy sofa slouching into the cushions, bringing his hand to loosen his tie he audibly sighed, his white Oxford shirt cladded arm sat on the arm of the sofa and his one leg crossed onto the other. once he had set his comfy stance he looked up at her again. Confused at what to say he made his face very stoic.

"im seeing things, more to the point im seeing you." His pointed chin protruded outwards as he pouted his lips, confidence slowly seeped in at her obvious embarrassment towards the situation.

"erm, well actually I am too, you see, I saw you in the ba-dorm room, in-in your dorm and er well yeah." A bright red blush flooded her pale complexion and slightly at the tip of her ears until she covered it with her silky-smooth hair.

Smirking at her slightly he moved his arm from the sofa onto his leg, his steel eyes watching her as she nervously played with her hands " I think it's one of two things not that im certain, it has to be either this school I mean, I've heard plenty of stories and seen many things in this place of strange happenings because it is magical. my other idea is that it's your uncle's products that's a safer bet, I've from heard of one of my sources that they have a new product out it might not match the symptoms we have but I mean it's a likely chance" she stopped playing with her hands, her face still bright red from her near blunder.

"I wouldn't put it past any of my cousins to try a play a trick on you- im very sorry that you got caught up in this." looking down away from his face in shame. "now I actually have a lot to thank for your cousins, due to them my terrible inheritance got spent on many of Weasleys product which are set around my bedroom, in the manor, so if anyone goes looking 'poof' they turn into green slime for a few ours our they get transported out of my room to Albania or the Maldives- honestly I think they're quite genius." smiling at her, the redness had dissolved from her cheeks and her straight white teeth were shown through her smile.

Pulling back into his relaxed pose on the sofa he let his head fall back, "I carried on researching when you left." pulling his head back up he looked at her, "there is nothing in Hogwarts a History so im planning on having a look at more books when I go to the manor for Christmas."

"I could do the same my family have an extraordinary library in our house ill ask mom too, if anyone would know books about Hogwarts it would be her." As if he thought she thought the meeting was over, she got up to leave or, so he thought when eventually she sat down by the side of him "what are you doing?"

"im sorry, it's just nice to know im not alone in all this crazy stuff which is happening, most of the time it can get lonely without the added pressure of whatever is going on with us and well thank you for not freaking out or anything." she placed her hand on his knee in a friendly soothing way and gave him a small smile. Scorpius hesitated only for a few seconds before placing his hand on top of hers and giving it a small squeeze. Looking down at her, the air started to fizz and heat up, an uncomfortable feeling filled Scorpius' chest.

Rose lifted her eyes to his before letting them flick down towards his lips, her hand moved on his leg and was brought to his face where her small hand cupped it softly, moving so she was kneeling at eye level with him, Her hot breath fanned over his face and made his chest hum with excitement closing his eyes he leaned in, so their noses were touching slightly and swallowed audibly she inched closer, so their lips were millimetres apart. her arms moved around his neck as he moved his body to the side making it easier and freer for him to pull his hand around her tiny waist pulling her into his side removing any last distance between them. Impatiently she made the last move bringing their lips together. Heat filled the room quickly, her hands moved from his neck to the back of his head pushing their face together, she pulled his silky white hair through her fingers giving it a slight tug. His eyes felt like they were rolling in his sockets and his chest would burst at any second making his nerves stand on end waiting for her next touch, she traced her tongue over his lips and he opened his mouth, pulling her onto his lap her legs fell either side of his own, her hands which were in his now messy hair moved to the collar of his shirt, and slowly towards the buttons on his shirt.

His hands travelled from her waist to the base of her back, she shuffled closer to him slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt moving his green tie out of the way. the tips of her fingers grazing his skin slightly "this is an unfair advantage" he moaned breathlessly against her lips, "make it equal then!" she grinned against his lips. he moved his hands to the top of her pristine uniform and undid the top button, he carried on going Until he could feel a slither of lace, he broke away from the urgent kiss and rubbed his thumb across the purple lace as she moaned, He nestled his head into her shoulder, breathing heavily purposely tickling her pale skin with his lips.

 _I don't think I've felt lips as soft, i wonder how they're so soft?_

"Well I use that witches wonder lip thingy in the cold weather" he moaned. she pulled away quickly, _how did you? I didn't say anything. but - how? What? What have you done?_ Sliding down his legs pushing herself away from him slightly.

"Im sorry, did i do something wrong, only you asked why my lips are so soft an i thought I'd say; really I'm sorry I didn't mean too-." he broke off blushing still out of breath, looking up at her he was very aware both of them were sitting in close proximity with their shirts wide open, his more than hers, but he could still see the deep purple lace on her skin and he sure she could see the abs which he worked tirelessly for in the summer. she licked her lips momentarily before remembering her own shirt was undone and she made haste to button it back up a blush rose on her chest as he admired her.

"I didn't say anything out loud both times Scorpius how are you reading my mind?" Stupefied he ran his hands through this hair, _well I didn't how can I, I bet it's the Weasley products_!

 _AHH his-your- mouth... it didn't move_

"How is this even possible?" She moved into the seat next to him as the fizzle in the air died out, he didn't move. he didn't think. he just sat in shock she did the same thing sat next to him.

 _H-ell-o_

 _What is going on?_

 _This is your fault Malfoy_

 _Ah, the last name I see Weasley_

"Oh, stop it this is so your fault." her ears went red with anger she continued "if you hadn't bumped into me if you just- you just…" tears started to form in the corner of her eyes and within a second, she was out of the seat and running towards the door.

 _I hate you_

He didn't know that words could sting when you hardly knew somebody. Buttoning his shirt and putting his tie back in it place so it didn't look like he had a passionate snogging session which made no sense, he grabbed his cloak which he didn't remember being discarded and walked to the door turning back to the sofa and the events which had happened over the last half an hour made scorpius shake his head on the way out. Walking to his dorm suddenly very drained and tired from the night before and days events he went straight to the dorm and changed into some green tartan pyjamas and a comfy T-shirt after hanging his clothes in his extendable case he fell into bed and got comfy.

 _if your there I didn't do this and I'm sorry._ He thought.

And just when his brain was coming to conclusions that he was being stupid, and nothing actually happened in the room of requirement, a small tired voice replied;

 _Goodnight scorpius._

He drifted into a dreamless sleep soon after.


	8. Chapter 8

_Roses account of that chapter 7_

She almost felt like shoving Scorpius aside when he opened the door and a room much like Gryffindor came into view, some reasonably comfy sofas sat opposite each other with a roaring fire too one side. She barely heard him speak as she was marvelling the fact the room still worked but was even more shocked that she was the first of her family since her parents to find it she had even beat Fred 2.0 (as he likes to call himself).

"it's the room of requirement!" while spinning on the spot she wondered how he found it, she remembered how Albus had always wanted to find it, but her uncle harry had never told him how to. when she had finished spinning her hair fell back into place and suddenly she thought out loud, "my parents used this room and uncle harry of course but they said it got burned pretty badly in the battle and didn't know if it worked, oh I must go tell them." She made headway towards the door when she stopped and saw that Scorpius was walking over to one of the sofas hearing a slight laugh from him, she started to blush. "oh yeah, um so do you want to start or something." making haste toward the sofa before sitting formally opposite him starting to get nervous.

He looked at her almost expectantly. _Fine ill start._ "last night something- im not sure what- but something happened." the words sounded nervous and rushed from her perspective. She watched as he got comfy undoing his tie, she tried really hard to not think of how much every girl including her at this point wish they were doing it. When he had finally stopped faffing about, he looked at her once more, his face void of any emotion.

"im seeing things, more to the point im seeing you." after he said this she watched his demeanour change as he grew confident over her apparent awkwardness from this whole situation.

"erm, well actually I am too, you see, I saw you in the ba-dorm room, in-in your dorm and er well yeah." She blushed deeply at her near stumble which could've been very awkward, pulling her hair from around her ears to hide her Weasley red blush she couldn't help thinking about it. What a nervous idiot she was and how stupid she was looking right now.

Scorpius smirked across from her she looked down to stop herself from being even more embarrassed, trying to distract herself she started to play with her hands.

"I think it's one of two things not that im certain, it has to be either this school. I mean, I've heard plenty of stories and seen many things in this place of strange happenings because it is magical. my other idea is that it's your uncle's products that's a safer bet, I've from heard of one of my sources that they have a new product out it might not match the symptoms we have but I mean it's a likely chance." After listening to him carefully she stopped her attempt of taking her mind off her brainless mistake, her blush still felt hot on her cheeks which was a keen reminder.

"I wouldn't put it past any of my cousins to try a play a trick on you- im very sorry that you got caught up in this." Wishing she was part of any other family except her own right now was what was in her mind thinking about all they ways her cousins could've played this 'funny' prank. "now I actually have a lot to thank for your cousins, due to them my terrible inheritance got spent on many of Weasleys product which are set around my bedroom, in the manor, so if anyone goes looking 'poof' they turn into green slime for a few ours or they get transported out of my room to Albania or the Maldives- honestly I think they're quite genius." No matter how good he looked nothing was going to stop her from trashing Albus for answers as soon as she saw him, but right now with his out of place but kind looking smile she couldn't help but crack a smile right back toward him.

Once again, he relaxed into his position letting his head flop onto her back of the sofa allowing rose to see his chiselled jaw and bobbing Adams apple. "I carried on researching when you left." Rather than listening to what he said she looked him up and down due to the extra strain of his position you could clearly see his defined chest beneath his shirt. When he looked up, she blinked back to his face. "there is nothing in Hogwarts a History so im planning on having a look at more books when I go to the manor for Christmas."

Realising he was talking about research into whatever was going on she thought about how she could help momentarily, before an idea struck, "I could do the same my family have an extraordinary library in our house I'll ask mom too, if anyone would know books about Hogwarts it would be her."

Abruptly Rose got up and moved toward the sofa he was on, "what are you doing?" stunned for a second she proceeded "im sorry, it's just nice to know im not alone in all this crazy stuff which is happening, most of the time it can get lonely without the added pressure of whatever is going on with us and well thank you for not freaking out or anything." Without even thinking she placed her hand gently on Scorpius's knee as a friendly gesture, she was about to move her hand back when his massive hand enclosed over hers, he squeezed it gently, she looked back up to him as the room heated up and the air suddenly became electric. _What's going on?_

A sudden feeling in her chest hit her like it was being constricted with a corset, looking into his grey molten eyes emotion started to pour into them, she allowed herself to look down to his lips, a wanting spread over her. As she moved her hand from beneath his and touched her warm hand to his cold pale jaw, hoping to get to the same eye level with him, she moved and tucked her legs underneath herself, he leaned forward still looking deeply into his eyes, thankful she had had a mint in her last lesson because her breath was surely fanning onto his face, she thought of this because his sweet smelling breath enveloped her senses. He closed his eyes and leaned in, she kept her eyes open only for a few more seconds so she could see his wondrously long eyelashes. His nose touched hers and she closed her eyes and swallowed loudly at the deep heat hitting the bottom of her stomach. Inching closer so their lips were barely apart, the sweet pull at kissing him nearly taking all inhibitions away from her.

She moved her tiny arms around his neck pulling him slightly closer to her, she felt his arm around her waist making her body jolt towards him, with no patience left she closed the small gap between them wanting to feel his lips on hers. Suddenly the room grew very hot with passion, her hands which had a mind of their own moved to his silky blonde hair tugging slightly as they moved through it, his slight hums from the movement made her tingle with anticipation, it should surely be illegal to have a sexy hum, wanting to take this feeling further she swiped her tongue across his lip asking silently for his to allow her to kiss him further, right away he held dominance over her tongue, her weight was shifted by Scorpius over his lap so she was straddling him, she suddenly felt aware that her pleated school skirt did absolutely nothing of hiding her apparent arousal from him but he didn't even seem to notice, so she lightly fingered the top of his collar, the feel of the starch white cotton under her itching fingers which she wanted to be remove.

She slowly moved her fingers to the top button which she popped open, the muscles in her stomach tightened as she loosened his tie, his hands travelled to her base of her back she arched towards him, still undoing the buttons on his shirt her finger grazed his warm chest only then did he realis she had half unbuttoned his shirt, "this is an unfair advantage." he moaned breathlessly the vibration reverberating through her lips, "make it equal then!"

Grinning slightly at the tingling in her lips. In an urgent fashion he started to undo her shirt pulling the tie apart, so it hung limply on her shoulders, he reached so far and grazed his thumb over the lace of her favourite bra, her breathing hitched as she moaned. His lips were suddenly at her collarbone his breath tickling her skin and his soft lips grazing a sensitive spot.

 _I don't think I've felt lips as soft, I wonder how they're so soft?_

"Well I use that witches wonder lip thingy in the cold weather" he moaned. she pulled away quickly he brain reeling, _how did you? I didn't say anything. but - how? What? What have you done?_ Sliding down his legs pushing herself away from him slightly confusion flooding her.

"Im sorry, did I do something wrong, only you asked why my lips are so soft an I thought I'd say; really I'm sorry I didn't mean too-." A blush broke out over his cheekbones, his breathing still heavy from the passion filled make out session. She looked down at him his shirt fully open showing his rippling muscles which moved with each breath, she involuntarily licked her bottom lip the wanting for him still lingering, it's like the air went cold when she realised that her shirt was also open for him to see everything, a blush hit her chest as she popped the buttons back into place, gathering her scrabbled thoughts she spoke out loud "I didn't say anything out loud both times Scorpius how are you reading my mind?" she watched as he made no effort to button up his shirt but instead he ran a hand through his hair, a frustrated look upon his face both sexually and confused.

 _well I didn't how can I, I bet it's the Weasley products_!

 _AHH his-your- mouth... it didn't move_

"How is this even possible?" she froze as she fell back into the seat next to him trying to see whether she was going insane, she thought she would try the thingy again to see if she was.

 _H-ell-o._

 _What is going on?_

 _This is your fault Malfoy!_

 _Ah, the last name I see Weasley._

Getting very upset and anger started to flood her all lust gone,"Oh, stop it this is so your fault." her ears went red with anger she continued "if you hadn't bumped into me if you just- you just…" as angry as she was she was way more upset and confused, she thought she was going to cry at any moment and that was something she didn't want anyone to see least of all him, so she rose from her seat and ran to the big wooden door.

 _I hate you._ She pushed the thought hard in her head hoping he would hear it.

She ran from the seventh floor rather quickly towards the common room, when she was outside the portrait hole, she gathered all her thoughts and feelings wiping a tear which had escaped, she straightened her tie "gargoyle" came out whispered and fragmented, the portrait opened, and she walked in like nothing had happened.

"Hey Rosie, do you want to play exploding snap?" said Lucy her third-year cousin who was sitting with some of her family they all looked up to her, so she plastered on a fake smile, "im actually really tired, long day you know? Im going to go to bed, night." she walked to the stairs when an arm pulled her back "what's wrong?" said her beautiful cousin Lily, Rose sniffed "nothing, just tired, you know how it gets." it was a unconvincing story but lily let it go and rose carried on up to her dorm where she hastily changed into her pyjamas and got into bed, she was about to fall asleep when she heard his voice in her head once again confirming that something was going on.

 _if your there I didn't do this and I'm sorry._ He thought.

Rose didn't reply for the longest time trying to piece the last hour together in her brain, after a few more minutes it still wasn't making sense, so she blew out her candle and tiredly replied.

 _Goodnight Scorpius._

It wasn't long before she fell asleep.


End file.
